Les Gboys se retrouvent à Londres
by mangafana
Summary: Ceci est un oneshot UA yaoï. les Gboys ne se connaissent pas mais vont tous devoir travailler ensemble pour le bien de la terre et des colonies, mais l'un d'eux à un petit souci bien mignon.


Titre : les G-boys se retrouvent à Londres

Auteur : mangafana

Ceci est un one-shot yaoï. Les couples sont une surprise mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Et sinon, rien n'est à moi, malheureusement. Enfin, sauf un perso tout mignon mais lui je le garde, hihihi.

Dans un bureau de l'agence londonienne des Préventers, une femme regardait quatre hommes et leur expliquait la raison de leur présence ici.

"Bien, messieurs, comme vous le savez tous, je me nomme Lady Une et je suis la directrice de cette agence. Vous étiez les meilleurs de vos agences pour différents domaines mais je vous ai tous réunis ici à Londres avec la collaboration de vos chefs d'agence pour une mission spéciale. Comme vous le savez, les Préventers ont pour missions de préserver la paix fragile entre la Terre et les colonies et ici, en Angleterre, un groupe, nommé l'Organisation Zodiacal prépare un nouveau type de robot, des robots de guerre pour envahir l'espace et prendre le contrôle des colonies par la force. C'est la raison de votre présence ici. J'ai créée cette section pour qu'elle démantèle cette organisation. Je vais vous présenter :

Voici d'abord Quatre Raberba Winner, il vient de l'agence arabe des Préventers, ce sera l'expert en tactique du groupe." Déclara Lady une en désignant un jeune homme blond. On avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'Arabie, il était blond comme les blés, il avait une peau laiteuse et un visage d'ange. Assez petit, peut-être 1 m 70 maximum. C'était le genre de personne à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession et en qui on avait automatiquement confiance. Il se trouvait devant son bureau, sur le mur de droite.

"Voici ensuite Trowa Barton, il vient de France et il est un expert en mécanique. Il vous sera utile pour saboter les armures, et il est aussi très bon en infiltration." Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux bruns dont une mèche cachait un de ses flamboyants yeux verts fit un léger signe de tête. Il était appuyer sur son bureau, situer sur le mur du fond, sur la partie droite de celui-ci.

"Ce jeune homme se nomme Chang Wufei et il nous vient de Chine. C'est un expert en combat au corps à corps. En dehors des missions, il sera également charger de vérifier le bon déroulement de vos séances de sport." Le jeune homme en question était un fier guerrier aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il était tout de blanc vêtu. Il ne paraissait pas d'approche facile mais on comprenait parfaitement qu'on pouvait avoir pleine confiance en lui. Il se tenait bien droit devant son bureau qui occupait aussi le font du mur mais lui occupait la partie gauche.

"Et enfin ici il y a Duo Maxwell, un condisciple américain. Son métier consiste à … éliminer les éléments gênants." Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui crut bon de préciser :

"Je suis tueur professionnel en fait". La personne qui avait parlé avait beaucoup d'enthousiasme était un jeune homme aux yeux améthyste et aux cheveux bruns. Ses cheveux étaient extraordinairement longs et étaient coiffés en natte. Il était tout de noir vêtu et avait un sourire malicieux et amical collé aux lèvres. Il était assis sur son bureau et balançait ses jambes. Il se trouvait en face du bureau de Quatre, sur le côté gauche de la pièce.

"Bien, votre travail commence donc aujourd'hui. Vous ferez d'abord connaissance avec l'organisation grâce à tout ce que nous avons pu récolter sur eux puis vous trouverez vos propres renseignements et de fil en aiguille, j'espère que nous arriverons à notre but, à savoir, démanteler cette organisation. Des questions?

-oui, moi, m'dame, m'dame, j'ai une question … !!!

-agent Maxwell, je vous demanderais de ne pas m'appeler "madame" mais tout simplement "lady Une" compris ?

-oui m'dame" déclara le tueur avec un gros sourire. Ses trois collègues le regardèrent tous avec des expressions différentes, Quatre avec un sourire, Trowa, en levant un sourcil et Wufei, en lançant un regard à l'américain qui disait clairement "tu es débile ou quoi?". Lady Une soupira et dit :

"Quel est votre question agent Maxwell ?

-pourquoi il y a un autre bureau ?" Demanda Duo en désignant le dernier bureau de la pièce, celui à côté de la porte, en face de celui de Wufei.

"Il s'agit du bureau de votre collègue japonais qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Il n'arrivera que dans une semaine. Profitez en pour faire connaissance et dès son arrivé, vous lui ferez un compte-rendu des dossiers sur l'organisation que je vous ai fourni et vous vous mettrez au travail." Déclara t-elle avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce sans autre forme de procès.

La semaine passa rapidement, les quatre jeunes hommes avaient fait connaissances et tous s'appréciaient. Quatre et Duo s'était trouvés une grande complicité. Wufei et Trowa eux avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente en jouant souvent aux échecs. Ils avaient bien essayés de jouer avec les deux autres membres du groupe mais Duo ne connaissait pas les règles (et ne voulait pas les connaître d'ailleurs : _Les échecs, c'est naze, il n'y a plus que les vieux qui y jouent_) et Quatre, après une partie remportée contre les deux silencieux du groupe, avait été éliminé d'office. Après tout, il n'était pas le tacticien du groupe pour rien. Duo avait aussi découvert qu'il adorait embêter Wufei, ce gars partait au quart de tour, c'était poilant … et il n'était passé inaperçu aux yeux de personne que Trowa et Quatre se faisait mutuellement les yeux doux sans oser aller plus loin pour l'instant. Wufei et Quatre se respectaient et Trowa et Duo également. Enfin bref, le groupe s'entendait à merveille et une complicité commençait à naître entre ses membres. Ils étaient souvent rejoins par Zeck Merquise. Un grand blond aux cheveux longs, aux yeux bleu, au sourire charmeur et au corps de rêve. Dès que Duo et lui s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient tout de suite accrochés. Pas sentimentalement mais ils étaient tous les deux des charmeurs et obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient aussi s'entendaient-ils comme larron en foire. Il y avait aussi une jeune chinoise du nom de Sally Poe qui passait quelque fois pour les saluer, mais surtout pour voir son condisciple. Duo avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux alors il n'avait rien tenté malgré le joli minois de la brunette, on ne marche pas sur les plates bande des copains, et il avait prévenu Zeck, qui l'avait remarqué aussi, de ne pas l'approché. Il demandait souvent à Wufei où il en était avec Sally et son ami ne faisait que rougir en bredouillant qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'il n'était qu'un shazi. Duo partait en soupirant et en espérant que Wufei se décoince un peu et sorte leur amie.

Enfin bref, tout allait bien depuis une semaine. Ils avaient pris connaissance des rapports faisant état de l'Organisation Zodiacal ("_mais c'est trop long alors maintenant on va l'appeler OZ, d'accord les mecs ?" _Avait déclaré Duo et avait déclaré que c'était une vraie cochonnerie qu'ils feraient tout pour démanteler. Mais en ce lundi matin, quelque chose allait changer pour les G-boys (leur section s'appelant Gundam, ils (Duo) avaient décidés de raccourcir en se déclinant sous le nom de G-boys) et cela commença par l'arrivé impromptue de Lady Une dans leur bureau. Zeck était présent dans la pièce, en plus de tous les G-boys, en train de raconter une blague qu'il avait entendu dans le week-end à Duo quand la patronne entra.

"Messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter le dernier membre de l'équipe." Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte et attendit que celui-ci apparaisse. "Je vous présente Heero Yuy, il vient du Japon et il sera votre expert en informatique. Il peut aussi bien hacker des codes que récolter des informations. Voilà, avec lui, votre équipe est au complet, j'espère que nous aurons de bons résultats de votre part le plus tôt possible." Puis elle se retourna et parti dans un style qui lui était familier. Heero Yuy était un jeune homme assez petit, peut-être 1 m 65, mais il semblait de bonne constitution. Il avait une peau naturellement bronzée, qu'on dirait dorée, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux d'un bleu cobalt splendides, de magnifiques lèvres roses et un corps des plus appréciables. Il portant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui lui allaient à merveille et qui soulignaient les courbes délicieuses de son corps plus qu'ils ne le cachaient.

Quatre s'avança en premier et se présenta, son origine et sa spécialité, Trowa et Wufei firent de même puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux derniers occupants de la pièce qui ne s'étaient pas présentés. Ils étaient tous les deux figés net, comme si ils avaient été aspergés par de la colle extra forte et qu'elle avait déjà prit. Ils avaient les yeux exorbités et fixés sur Heero et la bouche à demi-ouverte. Le sujet de l'observation se sentit gêné et détourna le regard pendant que deux petits pétales apparaissaient sur ses pommettes. Les deux scotchés réussirent à déglutirent et s'avancèrent en même temps vers le nouveau. Zeck fut le plus rapide et lui pris la main :

"enchanté, je suis Zeck, je travail à la section des écoutes de l'agence et je connais très bien la ville donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit où que tu veux juste sortir, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, n'importe quelle heure et pour faire n'importe quoi, on peut sortir en boite si tu veux, et je vais de très bon massage …

-eh, ça suffit Zeck, fout lui la paix, tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur, et comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu ne fais pas parti de l'équipe donc dehors, faut qu'on bosse.

-mais …

-dehors j'ai dit" déclara Duo en le poussant vers la sortie et en refermant la porte. Puis il s'avança vers Heero avec une démarche féline et sensuelle, lui pris la main et lui susurra à l'oreille :"Moi c'est Duo, je suis le tueur du groupe, mais t'inquiète pas, je sais être très doux quand il le faut … et toi tu en vaux la peine à priori. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais pas Zeck t'importuner, je ne le permettrais pas …" il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et retourna à son bureau toujours avec la même démarche. Heero était choqué et rouge pivoine. Quand les deux hommes furent loin de lui, il retrouva enfin son souffle et demanda d'une petite voix :

"Il y a des toilettes dans le coin? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir …

-oui, bien sur, Trowa, veut-tu bien lui montrer s'il te plait ?" déclara Quatre pour son ami.

Trowa acquiesça et pris le bras de Heero pour le guider.

Quatre se rapprocha alors du bureau de Duo d'un air furieux et lui dit :

"Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris à tous les deux ?

-ben quoi ?

-comment ça "ben quoi" ? C'était quoi ce numéro ?

-oh, Quat-chou, t'as vu comment il est canon, il faut a tout pris que je l'ai, ce type est une bombe sexuelle ambulante et je ne laisserais personne me le piquer …

-peut-être mais tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? Toi et Zeck ne faites vraiment pas dans la finesse et le pauvre garçon était totalement déboussolé …

-c'est vrai Maxwell, libre à vous de le courtiser mais un peu de tact ne serait pas du luxe, on dirait juste deux molosses qui ont vu un morceau de viande, franchement, ça ne doit pas être agréable.

-ouais, vous avez, j'ai été un peu lourd sur ce coup, je vais me rattraper. Mais je laisserais pas pour autant Zeck me le souffler."

pendant ce temps, aux toilettes.

"Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu leur à fait de l'effet …" déclara Trowa, appuyer contre le mur, près de la porte, en face des lavabos où Heero essayait de se noyer sous des litres d'eau froide. Heero regarda le jeune homme dans le miroir en s'essuyant avec de l'essuie-tout et dit :

"Oui, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Ils sont fous ses deux gars ou quoi ?

-pas que je sache, mais c'est vrai que leur comportement pose des questions. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants alors si ils insistent, surtout ne te laisse pas démonté et refuse si tu ne veut pas.

-oui, tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire, merci.

-je t'en pris." Trowa et Heero sortirent des toilettes et retournèrent au bureau. Heero avait tout de suite eut confiance en Trowa, ils se ressemblaient un peu, ne parlant pas beaucoup mais n'en pensant pas moins, silencieux, efficace … intelligent mais discret, oui, vraiment, ils se ressemblaient.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le bureau, Heero avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension mais Duo était à sa place et ne lui fit qu'un splendide sourire avant de retourner travailler. Heero regarda Trowa avec un air stupéfait mais ce dernier ne fit que lui faire un petit sourire en coin. Quatre et Wufei s'approchèrent de son bureau, vite rejoins par Duo et ensemble, ils lui firent un résumé de la situation de OZ et de leur mission. Ils discutèrent de ça et des tactiques à employés pendant toute la journée puis à 17 heures, tous se séparèrent après une bonne journée de travail. Sur le chemin du retour, Heero réfléchi à sa journée. Lady Une était une personne vraiment très spéciale mais elle semblait tout de même intelligente et compréhensive. Quand il lui avait exposé les raisons de son retard et le fait qu'il devrait s'absenter où partir plus tôt quelque fois, elle lui avait donné son approbation sans rechigner. Ses coéquipiers ensuite. Et bien, il avait trouvé en Trowa un frère tant ils se ressemblaient. Ses origines et sa culture le rapprochait pas mal de Wufei qui était quelqu'un de très fier mais de très gentil tout de même, Quatre était d'une grande intelligence et il avait pris plaisir à parler avec lui de tactique, matière dans laquelle il n'était pas novice. Et enfin Duo … Duo, que dire de lui ??? L'américain l'avait presque agressé dès son arrivé et à cause de lui il avait chopé un sacré coup de sang mais le reste de la journée avait été calme de son côté, il avait bien sentit plusieurs fois sur lui traîner le regard de l'autre garçon mais il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole de la journée sauf pour parler boulot. Et le reste du temps, l'américain semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner le chinois en bourrique. Il y avait aussi cet autre homme, Zeck, qui avait eu envers lui un comportement très étrange mais il ne l'avait pas revu de la journée alors il ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Enfin, la journée est finie et demain était un autre jour.

Le lendemain se passa très bien justement. Le matin, il était arrivé, avait salué tout le monde, Duo avait été très courtois et avait engagé la conversation sur le boulot quand le dénommé Zeck était apparu. L'homme s'était tout de suite diriger vers lui, sans même saluer les autres et avait commencé à lui faire du charme, tout en lançant des regards goguenards à Duo, qui bouillait littéralement de rage, mais comme la veille, Duo avait jeté le blond dehors sous prétexte du travail. La journée s'était bien passé et ils avaient commencés à bien bosser. Il avait aussi commencé à faire connaissance avec les autres G-boys et tous étaient très sympas. Duo avait semblé un peu embêter tout d'abord pour trouver un sujet de conversation mais finalement, en parlent de tout et de rien, Heero s'était rendu compte que Duo avait vraiment beaucoup d'humour et même si il ne riait pas à gorge déployée, il appréciait les plaisanteries.

Une certaine routine avait ainsi pris place, le matin, Heero arrivait dernier, mais toujours à l'heure, il saluait tout le monde, Zeck venait et le draguait outrageusement, Duo le jetait à la porte et ils travaillaient la matinée. Le midi, ils mangeaient tous ensemble à la même table et essayait généralement de ne pas parler boulot pour ce moment de détente, puis ils repartaient travailler jusqu'à 17 heures, heure à laquelle Heero partait toujours, avec presque jamais de retard. Un jour, Quatre lui avait demandé pourquoi il partait toujours à 17 heures quelques soit les circonstances, qu'il y ai du travail où non et Heero lui avait répondu qu'il respectait toujours ses horaires à la lettre, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "fonctionnaire" par tout le monde aux Préventers sauf ses amis, bien sur, et Zeck.

Pour l'instant, leur tactique de travail était simple, ils faisaient tous du travail de renseignement sur Internet ou auprès de sources diverses. Heero était rentrer dans leur site Internet mais impossible d'accéder à la partie cachée par manque de mot de passe, il avait donc installé un programme sur son ordinateur pour réussir à trouver le bon code.

Un mois s'était écoulé sans réel avance et tous étaient attendus dans une salle de briefing pour parler de leur avancé. Heero était parti en avance pour parler à Lady Une d'une idée qu'il avait eu et était actuellement dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Les quatre derniers G-boys traversaient donc la base pour se rendre à la salle de réunion quand quelqu'un rentra dans Duo. La collision fut assez brutale et les deux personnes investies dans l'accident tombèrent sur les fesses. La personne que Duo avait percuté poussa un "ouaï" au moment de l'impacte avec le sol ce qui réveilla les G-boys. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix ? Ils se retournèrent vers la personne et leurs yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Devant eux, assis sur ses fesses, un mini Heero Yuy aux yeux et aux cheveux plus clairs les regardaient avec des petites perles d'eau au coin des yeux.

"les gars, dites-moi que je rêve pas …

- …

-…

-…

-les gars ?

-euh, oui, pardon Duo, et non, tu ne rêve pas, sinon, tu n'es pas seul." Tous regardèrent le petit garçon qui les examinait avec toujours ses petites gouttes d'eau mais Quatre se précipita vers lui et le releva :

"Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

-non, ça va." Tous furent surpris par la voix du garçon, il avait le même ton de voix que Heero, incroyable.

"Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-chuis venu voir quelqu'un.

-et qui ?

-on m'a dit de pas parler aux étrangers.

-tu viens voir Heero ?

-voui, tu le connais ?" Ah, enfin une différence, Heero souriait rarement alors que le gamin avait le sourire assez facile à priori.

"Oui, on le connaît, viens, on va te montrer où il est" et Quatre pris l'enfant par la main et le mena à la salle de réunion, après tout, Heero devait y passer à un moment ou à un autre vu qu'il devait assister à la réunion, et puis sa serait toujours plus confortable d'être assis sur les chaises plutôt que d'attendre debout devant le bureau de Une. Ils s'installèrent donc quand Wufei posa une question qui le turlupinait depuis le début.

"Comment es-tu rentré sur la base ?

-bah par la porte tiens !!!

-oui, mais il y avait des gardes, ils t'ont laissés rentrer ?" c'était tout de même impensable qu'on rentre sur cette base comme dans un super marché …

"non, mais je suis trop petit, ils m'ont pas vu passé …

-… Kyosuke ?

-otou-san …" et le gamin se jeta dans les bras de Heero qui venait d'apparaître au côté de Lady Une.

"Dis Wufei, toi qui parle japonais, ça veut dire quoi otou-san ?

-…

-Wufei ?

-euh, excuse-moi, ça veut dire papa.

-papa ?" Et il se tourna vers les Yuy. Bien sur, il le savait depuis qu'il avait vu le gamin, mais là, s'était évident.

"Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Excuse-moi papa, je l'ai perdue.

-tu as perdu quoi ?

-la clé de la maison." Le petit avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et son père n'eut pas le cœur de le disputer et le pris dans ses bras :

"Oh, shttttttttttttttttt, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien ce passer, ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde perd ses clés, ce n'est rien, promis.

-promis ?

-oui, écoute, je vais te donner mes clés" il sortit son trousseau de clés de sa poche et détacha une clé en particulier "tient, c'est la clé de la maison, on va les mettre tout au fond de ta poche "il passa sa main dans la poche de son fils et laissa tomber la clé tout au fond"et tu vas rentrer à la maison et tu vas t'enfermer dans la maison, tu vas laisser les clés sur la porte et quand je rentrerais, je toquerais à la porte et tu demanderas qui c'est et après seulement, quand j'aurais répondu, tu me laissera rentrer, d'accord?

-d'accord. Merci otou-san.

-de rien chéri. Attend, il pleut dehors, on va aller dans mon bureau et je te donnerais mon parapluie, d'accord, comme ça tu seras pas mouillé." Il se tourna vers Lady Une et s'excusa "je suis désolé, vous permettez ?

-oui, bien sur, nous attendrons votre retour pour commencer la réunion." Heero se retourna vers ses coéquipiers "merci de l'avoir emmené." Et il prit la main de son fils et ils disparurent dans le couloir.

"-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-et ben, si je m'attendais à sa.

-c'est donc bien son fils.

-et ça explique pourquoi il part toujours à 17 heures quoi qui se passe, son fils l'attend à la maison, il faut qu'il parte tôt pour le retrouver.

-oui…"

Tous gardèrent le silence pour réfléchir à la nouvelle situation. C'était étonnant mais ça ne changeait rien, Heero restait Heero. Duo lui par contre était chamboulé. L'homme de ses rêves, l'homme de sa vie avait un enfant, et peut-être aussi une compagne. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais cherché. Il s'était contenté de le désirer et de lui faire un peu de charme mais jamais il n'avait discuté avec lui de chose personnel et il s'en voulait. Heero ne lui aurait peut-être pas répondu, mais au moins il aurait cherché. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait fais que vouloir qu'il lui appartienne mais Heero appartenait déjà à quelqu'un peut-être, enfin, en plus de son fils. Il s'en voulait vraiment, quel piètre prétendant il faisait.

Heero revint à ce moment là, coupant court aux pensées intérieures de chacun et la réunion commença.

La réunion dura assez longtemps et quand elle se fini, il était 17 H 15. Heero était en retard, Kyo allait s'inquiéter. Il repartit vite chercher son ordinateur portable au bureau et sorti. Il se hâta vers la sortie mais s'arrêta sous le porche de l'agence, quel déluge. Il allait sortir pour courir jusque chez lui quand une moto se gara juste devant lui. Le conducteur avait une natte.

"Eh, Heero, je te dépose ?

-Duo ?

-oui, c'est moi, tu veux que je te dépose ?

-je …

-aller, il pleut comme pas possible et tu es en retard, ton fils va s'inquiéter. Tiens, j'ai toujours un deuxième casque avec moi pour ce genre de circonstance."

Duo lui balança le casque et attendit. Heero hésita puis mis le casque et monta sur la moto. Il plaça l'ordinateur à l'abris entre leurs deux corps puis se colla contre Duo. Celui-ci eut une brusque monté de chaleur dans tout le corps. Même séparé par l'ordinateur, il avait le haut du corps de Heero contre lui et ça le rendait tout chose. Cette chaleur, … et ses mains qui lui serrent la taille, ça le rendait dingue. Il démarra la moto assez vite et les conduisit à bon port. Avant de partir, il avait pris soin de mémoriser l'adresse de Heero pour que celui-ci n'ai pas la peine de crier pour lui indiquer le chemin.

Il ralenti devant l'appartement du japonais. Celui-ci descendit, le remercia, se retourna et monta les premières marches mais se retourna et demanda :

"Tu … tu veux entrer un moment ? Pour … un café ?

-avec plaisir." Duo lui fit un splendide sourire après avoir retirer son casque et le suivit dans les escaliers. Il avait un superbe point de vu de là où il était. Ils arrivèrent devant un appartement et Heero toque. Une petite voix demanda qui était là et Heero répondit "c'est papa". La porte s'ouvrit sur Kyosuke Yuy, déjà vêtu d'un pyjama très mignon de couleur verte avec des petits balais un peu partout. Heero sourit et pris son fils dans ses bras et se dégagea du chemin pour laisser Duo rentrer.

"Tu veux bien fermer la porte à clé derrière toi s'il te plait ?

-bien sur.

-qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici le monsieur ?

-c'est un ami, il m'a ramené avec sa moto comme je t'avais donné mon parapluie.

-ah, d'accord.

-tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-oui, fini !!!

-tu me fais voir ?

-d'accord."

Et le petit parti en courant vers sa chambre. Heero et Duo pénétrèrent dans le salon et Heero lui fit signe de s'installer.

"Tu le veux comment ton café ?

-euh, en fait, j'aime pas trop le café …

-hahaha, tu préfère peut-être un chocolat chaud ?

-oh oui, je veux bien, merci." Duo sourit largement et Heero ri de nouveau. Cet homme alors, il était un vrai gamin en fait …

Il prépara trois tasses de chocolat et les servis dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Duo et lui tendit sa tasse.

"Merci.

-de rien.

-…

-…"

Duo ne savait pas de quoi parler et Heero non plus. Un silence gêné perdura jusqu'à ce que Kyosuke arrive en courant avec ses cahiers. Il sauta sur les genoux de son père et lui montra ses cahiers. L'arrivée de l'enfant apaisa l'ambiance et Duo participa avec enthousiasme à la correction des devoirs et au récitage des leçons. Kyosuke était un enfant plein de vie et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Une fois les devoirs finis, il alla ranger ses cours dans sa chambre.

"Tu veux rester manger ?

-euh, je ne sais pas, si je ne dérange pas je veux bien …

-tu ne dérange pas, et ça sera mon remerciement pour m'avoir ramener.

-d'accord, merci." Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils firent à manger ensemble, en discutant. Ils préparèrent quelque chose de simple, une omelette au gruyère avec des pâtes. Pendant la cuisson des pâtes, Duo ne put s'empêcher de poser LA question qui le turlupinait depuis cet après-midi.

"Ou est la mère de Kyosuke ?

-… je préfèrerais ne pas en parler Duo.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

-non … c'est juste que … pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-pour savoir si j'ai de la concurrence …

-tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle n'est plus là et que je ne la fréquente plus. Ca te conviens comme ça ?

-oui, ça me convient." Heero et Duo s'étaient regardés dans les yeux pendants tout l'échange et sur ses derniers mots, Duo embrassa Heero. Non, c'est faux, il ne l'embrassa pas, il effleura ses lèvres, les goûtant à peine, elles étaient sans doute sucrées, avec un goût de chocolat mais Duo ne le savait pas, il n'avait pas encore osé poser ses lèvres. Et il ne le ferait sans doute pas ce soir, parce que Kyosuke arriva à ce moment à en criant qu'il mourrait de faim. Ils se séparèrent bien vite et mirent une distance de sécurité entre eux. Ils s'assirent à table et écoutèrent le babillage joyeux de Kyo pendant tout le repas puis, à l'issu, Duo se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par les deux Yuy.

"Merci pour le repas.

-merci pour la balade.

-merci pour les devoirs" déclara Kyo. Les deux adultes sourirent.

"Kyo, va dans la salle de bain te laver les dents s'il te plait, je viendrais te border demain.

-d'accord. Au revoir monsieur Duo.

-au revoir Kyo, fait de beaux rêves.

-oyasumi." S'écria le petit avant de partir.

"Il est adorable.

-oui, il est gentil.

-il te ressemble.

-non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne souris jamais et je ne respire pas la joie de vivre comme lui. C'est vraiment un être exceptionnel. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'y serai plus non plus.

-et pourtant, tu serais tellement plus beau si tu souriais plus … Kyo est un écrin qui renferme ton sourire, le plus beau des trésors. Tu es tellement beau Heero." Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais finalement, il dévia ses lèvres et embrassa sa joue.

"Je veux que notre premier baiser soit un baiser consentant des deux côtés, je ne te ferais rien si tu ne le souhaite pas. Bonne nuit Heero.

-bonne nuit Duo" Dit Heero d'une petite voix.

Il attendit que Duo soit hors de vue avant de refermer la porte.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au travail, Heero salua tout le monde, comme à son habitude, puis alla vers Duo pour le saluer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à lui. Toute la nuit il avait cherché comment agir mais il n'avait rien trouvé et il se présentait ce matin, devant Duo et ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Duo pris l'initiative, il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur sa joue. Toute la salle se suspendit et les regarda, Heero était extrêmement gêné d'être le centre d'attention alors que Duo lui était sur un petit nuage. Surtout que Zeck était entré au moment du baiser et qu'il était toujours coincé de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de la porte. Il fonça aussi vite qu'il put vers Heero et Duo et demanda :

"Vous êtes ensemble ?

-pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Duo, je t'ai dit que je l'aurais, je ne te le laisserais pas, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour l'obtenir ?

-moi ? Mais rien du tout, j'ai été un parfait gentleman, pas vrai Heero ?

-hum" déclara Heero avant de retourner à son bureau, laissant les deux hommes aux cheveux longs se disputer.

Dans la journée, Duo vint voir Heero et lui demanda :

"Comment as-tu fais pour les clés ?

-j'en avais un autre jeu dans la maison.

-tiens, j'ai acheté ça pour Kyo, comme ça il ne perdra plus ses clés." Duo lui tendit un cordon de couleur mauve à mettre autour du cou et où on pouvait attacher des clés. Heero tendit la main vers l'objet, le pris et dit tout doucement :

"Merci.

-de rien, tu as un brave gosse et si je te prends toi, alors je prends Kyo avec, il faut que je commence déjà à gagner des points auprès de lui." Déclara Duo un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis il parti vers son bureau.

Après ça, une autre routine vit le jour au travail. Le matin, Heero arrivait, saluait tout le monde et finissait par Duo qui l'embrassait sur la joue, Duo lui avait dit que le jour où il se sentirait prêt pour plus, il n'aurait qu'à tourner la tête mais pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait et il ne se sentait pas prêt. Ensuite, Zeck arrivait et tapait une petite crise de jalousie à Duo, il faisait la cours à Heero et était foutu à la porte par Duo. La matinée passait, Ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, puis travaillaient tout l'après-midi et à 17 heures pile, Duo ramenait Heero à la maison. Soit il le quittait sur le pas de la porte soit il entrait pour un chocolat puis soit il repartait après les devoirs, soit après le repas. Une routine bien agréable pour tous mais une routine se brise facilement.

Une après-midi, les G-boys eurent la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte de leur bureau. Ils prièrent la personne d'entrer. C'était Sally. Elle lança d'abord un regard à Wufei, qui le lui rendit, puis se tourna vers Heero :

"Heero, quelqu'un désirerait te voir, je la fais rentrer ?

-qui est-ce ?

-made …" mais elle ne put jamais finir car une furie blonde pénétra dans le bureau en la poussant brutalement contre le montant de la porte où elle se cogna la tête, puis asséna une gifle magistrale à Heero. Tous les G-boys se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la scène. Wufei parti soutenir Sally, Duo alla vérifier que Heero n'avait rien pendant que Trowa et Quatre retenaient la furie. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de crier :

"REND MOI MON FILS ESPECE DE BATARD TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LE GARDER, IL EST A MOI, C'EST MON FILS …" et ça continua pendant un bon moment avant que Heero ne réagisse.

"TON FILS, NON MAIS TU DELIRE MA PAUVRE, C'EST PEUT-ETRE TOI QUI L'A MIS AU MONDE MAIS TU NE T'EN AI JAMAIS OCCUPE, C'EST MOI QUI AI TOUJOURS ETE LA POUR LUI, PAS TOI, C'EST MOI QUI LUI FAIT OFFICE DE PERE ET DE MERE.

-C'EST MON FILS REND-LE MOI.

-JAMAIS, EN PLUS TU NE DEVRAIS PAS ETRE LA, LE JUGE T'A INTERDIT DE NOUS APPROCHER TOUS LES DEUX DE PLUS DE 1 KM, TU ES LOIN DU COMPTE !!!

-Rend-le moi, rend-le moi.

-jamais." La scène était incroyable. Cette furie blonde était en réalité une jeune femme assez jolie, blonde, des cheveux longs, des yeux bleus, un peu de même bleu que Quatre, elle était habillée très sexy mais sa crise de furie l'avait enlaidie, elle était rouge et des sillons de larmes se formaient sur ses joues. Elle se débattait de la poigne de Trowa et de Quatre mais malgré sa fureur, elle restait impuissante.

"C'est mon fils, c'est moi qui ai souffert pour l'avoir.

-et c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Qui travaillait pendant qu'il faisait ses études pour pouvoir nous nourrir tous les deux ? Moi, et qui a fait tant d'effort pour que son fils ait une bonne éducation et un bon niveau de vie ? Moi moi moi, jamais toi, toi qui était tranquillement en train de faire trempette dans la piscine de la propriété de papounet. Tu n'as rien fais pour nous, jamais, alors voilà, il faudrait que je te le rende sous prétexte qu'un jour tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais un fils, mais c'est trop tard, le juge à statuer, il t'as retiré la garde, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui. La seule chose que tu peux faire maintenant c'est suivre l'injonction du juge et ne plus t'approcher de nous à moins de 1 KM"

Heero était fou de rage et ça se voyait, il tremblait de tous ses membres et était très rouge. La marque de la main de cette femme bien imprimée sur sa joue. Elle se débattit encore un peu puis laissa tomber. Elle se dégagea de leur bras quand elle eut l'intention de partir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Elle fit un splendide sourire à Heero puis l'avança vers lui en roulant les hanches exagérément :

"Mon Heero chéri, je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger. Tu ne te souviens donc plus de toutes ses heures que nous avons passés ensemble ? On pourrait recommencer, quand tu veux." Puis elle stoppa devant lui et l'embrassa. Tous les assistants de la scène étaient bouche bée, et Duo lui était dégoutté, mais heureusement, Heero eut la force de la repoussée. Elle devint encore plus folle de rage et essaya de le griffer cette fois mais elle fut retenue à temps par Trowa et Quatre. Le bruit avait alerté la sécurité qui était arrivée aussi la leur confièrent-ils.

"Je ne porterais pas plainte contre toi cette fois Réléna, mais ne recommence plus." Déclara Heero en regardant la femme l'éloignée. Elle poussa un cri de rage mais fut emportée.

Heero se laissa tombée sur sa chaise et, les coudes sur la table, il enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

"Heero ?

-c'était Réléna Peascraft, c'est la mère de Kyosuke. Nous avons eut une courte mais intense relation et elle est tombée enceinte. Ce n'était pas prévu mais elle voulait le garder. J'ai assumé mes actes et suis resté à ses côtés. Mais dès la naissance de Kyo, elle l'a rejeté et moi avec. Elle est retournée vivre chez son père, un riche ambassadeur, et nous à laissée dans la merde. Il y a trois mois, elle a repris contacte. Elle voulait que je lui rende son enfant mais c'était hors de question. Elle nous avait laissé sans nouvelle pendant 5 ans, je n'allais pas la laisser rentrer dans notre vie et tout casser, alors j'ai demandé une injonction du juge pour la tenir éloigné et ai accepté cette mission, que je comptais refuser tout d'abord. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait jusqu'en Angleterre tout de même."

Heero avait l'air épuisé. Duo s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, qu'importe les autres, Heero en avait besoin maintenant.

"Je suis désolé Sally, c'est de ma faute, tu vas bien ?

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je n'ai rien de plus qu'une grosse bosse, rien de dramatique, j'ai la tête plus dure que ça …

-ça on sait onna." Après s'être pris une claque sur le bras, Wufei déclara emmener Sally à l'infirmerie et parti avec elle.

"Toi aussi tu devrais partir Heero.

-non je …

-ne t'inquiète pas, je préviens Lady Une et Trowa et moi restons là, Duo, ramène Heero chez lui puis reviens travailler d'accord?

-oui chef, aller, lève toi Heero, je te ramène.

-d'accord, merci."

Et Duo et lui partirent en moto. En arrivant chez lui, Heero descendit de moto et Duo lui dit :

"Repose-toi bien et reviens-moi en forme demain.

-oui, sans faute" déclara Heero, puis il s'approcha de Duo, lui défit son casque et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers de son immeuble.

Duo sourit, toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts puis retourna au boulot, le cœur soudain beaucoup plus léger.

Une semaine passa sans nouvelle de Réléna, pour le plus grand soulagement de Heero. La routine restait la même au boulot sauf que le matin et le soir, Heero avait droit à son baiser sur la bouche. Toujours léger et sans insistance mais bien présent.

Un soir, le téléphone de Duo le réveilla à 3 heures du matin. Il émergea doucement, grogna, alluma la lumière et décrocha le combiné et grogna :" 'ya intérêt à ce que ce soit important sinon je vous tue …

-… Duo ?

-Heero, pourquoi tu m'appelle à cette heure là ? Ça va pas ?

-…

-Heero ?

-… je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise.

-une bêtise ?

-… tu ne voudrais pas venir s'il te plait ?

-oui, bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite."

Duo fit voler sa couette et ramassa ses affaires, il mit son boxer et son pantalon, enfila son manteau de moto, ses chaussures, pris ses clés et sorti de l'appartement. Il démarra et se dirigea en vitesse vers l'appartement de Heero sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur. Pour que Heero lui téléphone à cette heure et lui demande de l'aide, alors c'est que ça devait être urgent. En plus il avait entendu que la voie de Heero était un peu étranglés, comme s'il allait ou avait pleuré et pour que l'imperturbable Heero Yuy manque de pleurer, ça voulait dire que c'était grave.

Il arriva rapidement à l'appartement et monta à l'étage. Il toqua et Heero lui ouvrit tout de suite. Il le laissa passer et là, Duo se retrouva devant une scène d'apocalypse. Tout était par terre, des meubles, des livres, les vases et assiettes étaient brisés au sol, … Duo était ébahi. Il se tourna vers Heero et lui demanda :

"Ça va toi ?

-oui, je n'ai rien.

-et Kyo ?

-heureusement, ce soir il dormait chez un de ses amis, il n'a pas assisté à ça.

-mais à quoi ça ?

-… viens." Et Heero l'emmena au salon. Là, sur le canapé où Duo avait souvent rêvé de prendre Heero pour une nuit passionnée, reposait Réléna Peascraft, une bande de gaz entourant sa tête. Une tache rouge apparaissait sur le front. Duo se tourna vers Heero et demanda :

"Que c'est il passé ?

-vers les minuit, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la maison, sachant que ça ne pouvait pas être Kyo, j'ai pris mon révolver que je cache toujours sous mon oreiller et je me suis dirigé vers le bruit. J'ai allumé la lumière dans le séjour et elle y était, nous nous sommes disputés, elle m'a dit être venue ici pour prendre Kyo, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas ici ce soir et elle à péter un plomb, elle a commencé à crier et à me jeter des choses, je l'ai poursuivi dans l'appartement pour la calmer mais je me suis aussi mis en colère et nous nous sommes battus, au final, je l'ai poussé un peu fort et elle s'est prise une porte dans la figure. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai appelé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide-moi s'il te plait.

-pas de souci Hee-chan, on va …

-Hee-chan ?

-oui, je trouve ça mignon, et je sais que c'est un suffixe qui désigne une affection c'est pourquoi je l'utilise pour toi. Ça te va ?

-humhum.

-bien, donc je disais, on va appeler la police pour les prévenir qu'elle était rentrée par effraction et qu'elle à voulu kidnapper un enfant. De toute façon, tu ne risque rien, elle ne devait pas vous approcher alors pas de soucis, tu n'as fais que te défendre. Nous allons aussi appeler une ambulance, il faut la soigner." Aussitôt fait, ils s'installèrent sur un fauteuil dans le salon, face au canapé. Duo était assis dans le fauteuil et il avait poussé Heero à s'assoire sur ses genoux. Il le serrait bien dans ses bras en le réconfortant de parole et de douces caresses et ensemble ils attendirent la police.

Elle arriva un quart d'heure après l'appel. Duo alla ouvrir pendant que Heero restait au salon à surveiller Réléna. La police leur demanda des explications et Heero recommença son histoire en précisant bien que Réléna avait interdiction de les approchés et qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte de l'avertissement par deux fois déjà. L'ambulance arriva alors et se mit tout de suite au travail pour vérifier que Réléna allait bien. Pendant l'examen, elle montra des signes de réveil et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Ils se fixèrent automatiquement sur Heero et ne se détachèrent plus de lui. Elle se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dessus mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, Duo s'était interposé et l'avait empêché de frapper encore Heero :

"Espèce de salaud, rend moi mon fils, il est à moi.

-jamais.

-mais il a besoin d'une mère à ses côtés, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est parce que tu couches avec un mec qui as une natte que ton fils va être plus équilibré ? espèce de tapette, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé tombée en premier lieu, parce que tu étais une tantouse, immonde créature …

-laisse Duo en dehors de tout ça.

-j'espère au moins qu'il te défonce bien le fion et que tu en es heureux parce que quand le juge saura qu'il a laissé la garde d'un petit garçon à une lopette, il te retirera la garde de mon fils pour toujours …" elle continua à crier mais fut vite immobilisée par les deux infirmiers. Ils lui administrèrent un sédatif et l'embarquèrent. Heero s'était réfugier dans les bras de Duo après les paroles de Réléna, était-ce vrai ? Allait-on lui retirer la garde de son fils parce qu'il aimait Duo ? mais la femme policier vint le voir et lui dit :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qu'elle à dit n'arrivera jamais. Aucun juge ne vous retirera la garde de votre fils sous prétexte que vous êtes homosexuel.

-merci.

-je vous en pris, j'ai pris votre déposition et celle de monsieur Maxwell, nous vous re-contacterons pour vous expliquer la suite de l'affaire. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit." Et tous sortirent.

Heero et Duo commencèrent à faire le ménage dans l'appartement mais laissèrent vite tombé. Duo allait prendre congé mais Heero lui pris la main et le mena à sa chambre. Il le guida vers son lit et le fit s'allonger près de lui. Il l'embrassa et lui enleva sa veste. En dessous, Duo était nu. Heero passa ses mains sur le torse finement dessiné et artistiquement musclé et enleva aussi son haut de pyjama. Il s'approcha de Duo et posa sa tête sur son torse, se collant à lui. Duo passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Il déposa sa tête sur le crâne de Heero et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil les tira de leur paisible sommeil. Ils n'avaient que peu dormi mais tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils finirent de ranger l'appartement et partirent au boulot avec la moto de Duo. Ils passèrent d'abord à l'appartement de Duo pour que celui-ci puisse d'habiller correctement puis allèrent au boulot. Ils créèrent l'événement en arrivant ensemble au boulot. Zeck leur fit encore une belle crise de jalousie mais Duo régla le problème en embrassant Heero passionnément devant lui, puis, ce tournant vers son rival il lui dit : "Désolé mais tu arrive trop tard, et tu as perdu." Zeck pris un air dépité mais pris Heero dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : "tu t'es trompé de cheval mon grand, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu te rendras compte que tu t'es trompé, mes bras te seront toujours ouverts …" mais Duo avait déjà ramené Heero contre lui par un bras autour de sa taille. Heero était rouge pivoine, que d'événement aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, le matin, Heero arrivait avec Duo, saluait tout le monde, Zeck s'énervait un peu et était mis à la porte par Duo, puis ils travaillaient, et mangeaient, et retravaillaient, puis Duo et Heero repartaient ensemble. Ils faisaient les devoirs, jouaient, mangeaient, puis dormaient ensemble, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin, Heero avait été gravement affecté par la réapparition de Réléna. Kyo appréciait énormément Duo, ils s'entendaient très bien et en plus, Duo réussissait à faire rire et sourire son père comme jamais. Et c'était si marrant de voir son père rougir dès que Duo l'embrassait ou le tenait dans ses bras. Oui, son père était heureux alors il était heureux.

Après presque six mois de dur labeur, le but était enfin presque atteint, ils avaient découvert qu'il y avait un système d'autodestruction dans la base d'OZ, celle où les robots étaient construits, mais pour cela, il fallait craquer des codes dans des ordinateurs de la base, et les insérés dans l'ordinateur de l'autodestruction. Et pour cela, il fallait que le hacker du groupe aille sur le terrain car personne d'autre ne pourrait réussir à trouver les codes sinon, et c'est là que résidait le problème justement :

"Non, non, et non, je n'irais pas.

-mais Heero, il le faut.

-non, si j'ai accepté cette mission c'était parce qu'on m'avait juré qu'il n'y aurait aucun terrain. J'ai un fils, je ne peux pas y aller, imaginez qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, qui s'occupera de lui ?

-je suis désolée agent Yuy mais il est nécessaire que vous y soyez, personne d'autre que vous ne peut le faire.

-mais je peux expliquer le fonctionnement du hackage a n'importe qui …

-oui Heero, mais si il y a un piège, personne d'autre que toi ne le remarquera.

-Heero, s'il te plait …

-…

-nous confierons Kyo à un de ses amis pour la nuit et nous irons tous les cinq sur le terrain et nous nous serons là pour te protéger, promis. Heero, si tu ne le fais pas, alors tout le temps qu'on aura passé à bosser ici n'aura servit à rien, tu te rends compte, presque un an pour rien …

-… d'accord, très bien.

-ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan, je ferais tout pour que tu n'ai rien, promis, après tout je ne voudrais pas rendre un papa cassé au petit Kyo, il me ferait la tête au carré." Et il embrassa Heero sur la tempe. La mission était prévue pour le lendemain soir. Ils avaient tous eu pour l'occasion une journée de détente. Trowa et Quatre la passèrent ensemble, Wufei et Sally aussi, quant à Heero et Duo, ils se donnèrent pour la première fois l'un à l'autre parce que malgré les promesses, une balle perdue peut tuer. Ils s'aimèrent et se promirent de s'aimer pour toujours.

Le soir venu, Heero et Duo emmenèrent Kyo chez son ami, Heero fit un gros câlin à son fils avant de le lâcher. Ils arrivèrent chez les Préventers. Ils se préparèrent et partirent en mission.

Arrivés à l'usine, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la salle des ordinateurs. Heero craqua les codes avec succès puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur d'autodestruction. Ils entrèrent les codes et n'eurent plus que 15 minutes pour quitter le bâtiment. Les alarmes s'enclenchèrent et ils commencèrent à courir vers la sortie. La mission s'était bien passée, aucun blessé et mission accomplie, ils étaient tous contents, mais l'un d'entre eux s'écroula au moment de quitter le bâtiment. Le chef du projet, Treize Kushrénada, venait d'abattre l'un d'entre eux. Les quatre G-boys restants le tuèrent puis ils emmenèrent leur coéquipier à l'hôpital.

deux mois plus tard

Les cinq G-boys se trouvaient dans leur bureau. Ils étaient enfin réunis et parlaient du futur.

"Alors, que comptez vous faire ?

-je reste ici, Sally y est stationner et je ne veux pas la quitter, après ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission, j'ai compris que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter pleinement. Je compte la demander en mariage la semaine prochaine.

-eh, c'est génial Wuffy …

-c'est Wufei, Maxwell, … mais merci.

-et vous ?

-nous, on reste ici aussi, c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrer alors c'est ici que nous allons rester, ensemble. Nous avons décidé d'officialiser notre liaison en nous mariant l'an prochain, d'ailleurs vous êtes tous invités.

-c'est cool, merci Quat-chou, et félicitation à toi aussi Trowa.

-et vous ?

-nous ? Et bien, après ce qui s'est passé, nous avons aussi décidé de nous marier, mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

-c'est vrai, j'ai eu tellement de mal à me remettre de cette blessure dans le dos que nous ne voulons rien faire dans la précipitation. Nous attendrons d'être prêt tous les deux.

-oui, dire que tu as failli en mourir Heero, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir en pleine forme.

-même si je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher, j'ai trouvé un bon boulot ici, je deviens l'informaticien officiel des Préventers de Londres alors je reste ici aussi.

-oui, et bien sur, si Hee-chan reste, je reste aussi, logique. Je ne vais pas laisser mon chéri seul dans un pays étranger.

-bien, et que diriez vous si nous demandions à Lady Une de nous mettre dans la même unité ? nous travaillons bien ensemble, et nous faisons du bon boulot alors …

-n'en rajoutez pas monsieur Winner, la décision a déjà été prise et les G-boys resteront dans la même équipe, tous. Monsieur Yuy travaillera aussi avec d'autres équipes de temps en temps mais majoritairement, il restera avec vous." Ce fut l'explosion de joie, les amis resteraient ensemble, quel plaisir. C'est ce moment là que Zeck choisi pour apparaître.

"Alors, comment va mon amour ?

-Zeck, ne parle pas de Heero comme ça sinon je t'arrache les yeux.

-oh, voyons Duo, tant que vous ne serez pas mariés, je continuerais de le courtiser, et même après je le convoiterais, alors sache que tu n'auras aucun repos mon petit Duo, pas même maintenant." Déclara Zeck avant de soulever Heero de son fauteuil roulant et de partir avec lui dans les bras pour faire le tour de la salle. Duo commença à les courser, menaçant Zeck des pires tortures si il ne laissait pas Heero tranquille et tout le monde explosa de rire.

FIN

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? L'idée m'est venue samedi vers les 14 heures alors que je séchais sur une autre de mes fics alors je l'ai commencé et il est dimanche, à 16 heures et elle est finie. Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
